


Shark Week

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Smut, fluffy Danny boi, good boyfriend Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: You and Dan have a codename for that awful time of the month. It's shark week, and Dan pulls out all the stops this month.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to update YDKHIF, but it just so happens to be shark week for me, and I thought this would be a cute little thing.. I dunno.   
> I'm really disappointed in myself because this is incredibly short, and kind of dumb, and you guys deserve better!  
> But, I'm just kind of stumped on my other works right now. Anyway, here's a little something for you to get by on! Again, I apologize for such a short little drabble.

Danny could always tell before you could. He knew exactly when it was coming, before you even had any symptoms. “Sympathy pains,” he calls them. Yes, it was the time of the month that you dreaded more than anything. Your period, aka Shark Week. You thought “lady thing” was a bit too childish, even though Dan thought it fit nicely. Shark Week perfectly described how you felt when you were on the rag: moody, hungry, and even a little horny. But, you would always wait until Shark Week was over before you did anything with Danny, per your request. And, he always respected that.

“I’m sorry you have to put up with me like this, Dan. I’m the worst,” you said, crying into a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. It was about midway through the week whenever you got really emotional. Little things would upset you, such as dropping something or calling Dan in the middle of a Grumps session. “Baby, you are not the worst. Believe me, you are far from being the worst. And, I already told you that Arin forgives you! You didn’t know we were recording, so it’s fine, okay?” Dan always did his best to reassure you, but especially while Aunt Flo was visiting.

“Shark Week sucks, everything hurts, and I feel gross,” you said, finishing off your ice cream. You wiped your tears, and put your dishes in the sink. Danny couldn’t help but giggle at you acting like a child. “You’re too cute when you pout, love.” He pulled you into one of his infamous hugs, running his hands through your hair. “Oh, and you aren’t gross. If I thought you were gross, I wouldn’t have made sweet, passionate love to you last week,” he said, trying to make you smile. Of course, it worked, and you blushed at the thought. You remembered very clearly just how sweet and passionate your boyfriend could be. It was Dan’s day off, and he had waited all day for you to come home from work. He made you a wonderful dinner for your anniversary, and made damn sure that you were satisfied in every possible way.

A low, pleased hum came up from his chest once he saw you smile. “See? There’s my girl! Now, do you want to take a shower? Might make you feel better!” You always melted when he called you his girl. You weren’t normally one for mushy nicknames, but that one was one of your favorites. “A hot shower sounds amazing, actually. But only if you join me, Danny.” He smiled and lead the way to the bathroom, and he let you do your thing while he turned the water on. One of his favorite things was taking a shower with you. Not because of shower sex, even though that was a big plus, but he loves the intimacy of it. Washing each other’s hair, scrubbing each other’s bodies; it really made him feel closer to you.

The shower was everything you didn’t know you needed. Afterwards, you joined Danny in your bedroom. You both changed into your comfiest pajamas, and decided to find something to binge on Netflix. About an hour later, Danny could hear you snoring quietly as you cuddled even closer to him. He just smiled, shifted carefully so that he could lay comfortably next to you, and soon he was asleep too.


End file.
